<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For a close friend by Azzyalla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684782">For a close friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzyalla/pseuds/Azzyalla'>Azzyalla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Niall - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzyalla/pseuds/Azzyalla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they gay ok</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For a close friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall was a small boi and had a big ding dong. Louis had normal life and was a bendy boi. they met at a beach party. then all of a sudden a bird fell into the ocean and started to drown so naill ran in and saved it. "oooo sexy boi saved the boird" said louis. so they kissed and the bird was forgotten about and died. they got married and had two little dogs called nitbit and noodle. the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>